Tarea
by Victoire Black
Summary: Hannah Abbot nunca había sido la chica más inteligente de su curso. Ese día, simplemente quería saber cuál era la tarea de Estudios Muggles, pero sus dudas sobre la poesía renacentista muggle acapararon toda su atención... demasiada, quizá. Y los demás Huffys no fueron de gran ayuda, menos aún al descubrir que el cerebro de su amiga se había fugado.


**Disclaimer: **Hannah, su pluma, la tarea de Estudios Muggles, y todos los demás personajes, escenarios, etc, que aparecen en este fic, son propiedad exclusiva de Madame Jotaká, y después de escribir esto, seguiré teniendo mi bolso lleno únicamente de la plata que me dio mamá (?) No lucro, ni me apropio de nada, aunque se sobreentendió.

* * *

**N/A: **Esto no tiene coherencia alguna, quedan advertidos. Salió de algún recóndito lugar de mi cerebro una noche a las 3am, mientras trataba de hacer que todos los apuntes de Literatura quedaran impresos como por arte de magia en mi cerebro antes del semestral. Nuevamente, quedan advertidos... No es un PWP pero anda cerca...

* * *

**Tarea**

_O de cómo Hannah fue la burla de medio Hufflepuff._

* * *

—¿Qué hay de tarea para Estudios _Muggles_? —quiso saber Hannah, mordisqueando la pluma y llenándose de tinta los labios. No le importó eso, ni el hecho de que Ernie odiaba que le quedase sabor a tinta en la boca luego de besarla. ¡Bah! Que se acostumbrara... o que la besara a Susan. Daba lo mismo, ni que estuvieran enamorados. O quizá él si lo estaba; no lo sabía, ni le interesaba. Tenía mejores cosas en las que ocuparse.

—Análisis de la poesía _muggle_ Renacentista. Tienes que elegir el texto tú misma —respondió Justin, sentado a su lado, y observando cómo la tinta le resbalaba por la barbilla hasta caer por su pecho, llegando bajo su camisa...

—¿Qué miras, Finch-Fletchey? —espetó una de las prefectas de séptimo, y él corrió la vista, avergonzado. Hannah ni se inmutó, y siguió con su tarea... de morder la pluma. Ya tenía la mayor parte de los dientes negros cuando sonrió, con la duda brillándole en los ojos.

—¿De qué autor?

—¿Eres idiota, Hannah? —inquirió Zacharías desde el otro lado de la mesa, mirando sus dientes con asco—. Son anónimos.

—¿Entonces cómo me podrá poner la nota la profesora Burbage? —quiso saber con las cejas alzadas. Su compañero puso los ojos en blanco y decidió no añadir nada más. Que se encargaran los demás.

—Pon tu nombre en el pergamino, hazme el favor —pidió Susan con su típica voz calma, frunciendo los labios ante la burla en el rostro de Ernie y Zach—. Los poemas que tienes que buscar no tienen autor, por eso son anónimos —explicó, pero por la mueca que hizo su amiga, se notó que no había servido de nada.

—Entonces... ¿cómo saben quién los escribió?

—No lo saben, Hannah —rodó los ojos Justin.

—¿Entonces cómo saben que están escritos por alguien? —volvió a preguntar la rubia.

—¡Por Merlín, Hannah! ¿Es que acaso tú crees que los hipogrifos saben escribir romances muggles? —se quejó Zach de mal modo. Ella se encogió de hombros, y continuó mordisqueando la pluma, que ahora estaba dejando pedazos de ella en sus dientes.

—Espera un segundo... —dijo varios minutos después, pensativa—. ¿Eran poemas o romances? ¿Los elfos no los habrán escrito?

—Serías muy buena amiga de Lovegood, ¿sabías? —susurró Ernie, pero con la colleja que le dio Susan, no se llegó a oír.

—Los romances renacentistas eran poemas, Hannah. Los autores no decían quiénes eran porque... bueno, porque... Creo que en algún libro está, ve a biblioteca y revisa —le dijo Justin no muy convencido, pero la rubia no lo notó, pues recogió el trozo de pergamino en blanco (bah, en blanco si se obvian las manchas de tinta y saliva), su pluma mordisqueada, y sin limpiarse ni la boca ni la camisa, salió de la sala común.

—¿Están seguros que esa chica no es pariente de Lovegood o Longbottom? —quiso saber Ernie con inocencia fingida, y Susan salió rumbo a su habitación, resoplando.

La risa de los tres jóvenes podía ser escuchada hasta desde la biblioteca, donde Hannah pasó todo el sábado encerrada buscando en algún libro la respuesta a algunas de sus más grandes dudas...

¿Por qué los romances se llaman poemas? ¿Cómo los muggles conocían la muerte, o La Muerte? ¿Acaso la Muerte del cuento de Beedle el Bardo era diferente de la Muerte que se había llevado al Enamorados? ¿Eran dos? ¿Por qué se llama La Muerte, y no Las Muertes? ¿Por qué cuando las personas mueren se las lleva La Muerte y no se mueren simplemente? ¿A dónde se las lleva?

Si la hubieran escuchado el resto de los Hufflepuffs... ¡pobre Hannah! Y si la hubieran escuchado los grandes críticos de la poesía renacentista (o mi profesora de Literatura, que a su forma de ver las cosas, es una de ellos), no salía viva del asunto. ¡Claro que no!


End file.
